


Sparkling Hellfire

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Closets, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Slight Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Asmo got some new lipstick, Solomon really likes it.This was a request for EternalStarling.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 41





	Sparkling Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fun time writing this!  
> If you like what I write, want to request something, or if you want to talk to me, you can find me @ruewrites on Tumblr!

Asmo noticed the way Solomon stared at him during Hexes. Every now and again he’d glance up and catch the man staring at him, more specifically his lips. Oh he just  _ knew  _ Solomon’s notes were a mess. Solomon couldn’t fool Asmodeus when there was something he liked. Of course his little cues could be easily missed by the untrained eye, but Asmo was an expert in Solomonology. Grey eyes flickered from Asmo and back to his paper all the way up to the end of class. 

Packing his bags early had been a part of a plan. Asmodeus didn’t even wait for Solomon as he exited the classroom, trying to hide the smile on his face. Solomon wouldn’t run after him, not in public anyways, he had an image to maintain. But Asmo certainly didn’t miss how the footsteps behind him were quicker than normal.

“Like it?” he asked, pretending to inspect his nails.

“It looks nice on you, although I can’t quite seem to catch the color,” Solomon hummed. A familiar tug of magic coursed through Asmo. Oh Solomon wanted another peak. His boyfriend was a bit more reserved in public than private. Public displays of affection seemed to embarrass him, and Asmo loved the blush that spread across his cheeks whenever he’d peck his lips before class. If Asmo didn’t know any better (and he did) he’d say Solomon was a blushing virgin, and that was far  _ far  _ from the truth.

Asmodeus indulged Solomon once more and caught his eye. “It’s called Sparkling Hellfire,” he started, “It’s part of a new brand of color changing lipstick! One moment it’s sparkling black and the next it’s a shimmering orange! I was asked to endorse it, and honestly who  _ wouldn’t  _ want me endorsing their projects?”

Solomon’s eyes flickered down again. No one was close to them. 

“I can see why they asked you.”

“I would hope so, you’ve been staring an awful lot,” Asmo stopped and shoved his boyfriend into an open door, flinging them both into a broom closet. Shutting the door quickly with his foot, his eyes never left Solomon’s. “How about I let you get a closer look honey?” 

Out of sight and out of mind, Solomon didn’t waste a moment diving into Asmo’s lips. His hands wandered as Asmo buried his own in Solomon’s hair. A soft squeak escaped him as his ass was squeezed, and then his belt was undone. This was why he never tied it right. He knew. A quick release knot was just more convenient for a quickie. 

He shrugged off his uniform jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. “So quick to get my clothes off,” Asmo giggled, “I  _ like  _ it when you get desperate for me.”

Solomon drew him in once more as Asmo started undoing his uniform. “Sometimes you just make it so hard for a man to behave.”

Asmo chuckled as he ran his lips down Solomon’s face to his button down. He stopped briefly to leave a hickey on Solomon’s neck. Lipstick marked his descent down his partner’s body and a special little patch covered their pact mark. Oh Asmo  _ loved  _ their pact mark. It solidified their bond and linked them together, so it made sense that he’d pay it extra special attention before travelling down Solomon’s body. 

Solomon was leaning against the wall by the time Asmo was on his knees. His shirt was open and Asmo mouthing along his hip line. He could see his cock straining against his slacks and giggled. It was a beautiful thing to have Solomon wanting him. 

The way his cheeks would heat up a bright red, how his pupils would blow out, his tongue darting out to dampen drying lips as he groaned. Asmo purred and rubbed his face against his thigh, nose brushing against the hardening cock as Solomon caressed the side of his face. Eyes flickered eyes following the trail of color changing lipstick marks and up to Solomon’s face. Slender fingers reached up to toy with the silver hair leading down his trousers and hooked underneath the belt. 

Just as he was about to yank his boyfriend’s pants down, the first bell went off. He hesitated. Asmo  _ really  _ wanted to see his boyfriend’s dick covered in his new lipstick, but Lucifer had also been getting on him about not showing up to classes. Tempting Lucifer’s wrath was a stupid idea, and Asmo knew that hanging from the chandelier for a week would be downright terrible for his skin. 

But Solomon looked so  _ needy. _

But Lucifer….

With a whine he stood up, with his jacket and walked to the door. 

“What? Not going to finish?” Solomon chuckled. The breathlessness in his voice made Asmo shudder. 

“Oh I would absolutely  _ love  _ to choke on you darling, but I’m afraid Lucifer made his displeasure in my skipping class, loud and clear.”

“Then maybe you should stop pushing me in closets in between classes then.”

“I will when you stop being hot.”

Solomon laughed at that. He made sure to press his hardon against Asmo’s ass before passing by him. He’d buttoned up his shirt and fastened his jacket so  _ quickly _ . It wasn’t fair. 

“There isn’t a student council meeting after school today right?”

Asmo nodded. As long as one wasn’t scheduled, he’d be free, and he liked where Solomon was leading this conversation. 

“Good. Why don’t you come over so we can study then?” Solomon winked, “The house will be quiet.”

_ We’ll be  _ **_alone_ ** .

And oh did he know Solomon was going to punish him for getting him so debauched. The image of him leaning against that broom closet wouldn’t be leaving Asmo’s mind any time soon. Despite his rather calm composure, Asmo knew he was hard, aching, and  _ desperate _ .

“Well, Lucifer did say he’d be happy if I studied more,” Asmo giggled, “You sure you’ll be ready for me?”

“You know I’m always prepared for your company.”

Asmo giggled and pecked Solomon’s lips, “Then I’ll meet you on the steps at the end of the day.”

As he walked off to class, Asmo already knew he’d have a hard time paying attention.


End file.
